I Fought the Law
}} I Fought the Law é uma missão secundária do Fallout: New Vegas. Passo a passo rápido Passo a passo detalhado Essa missão é dada por Eddie na administration building em NCR Correctional Facility. Ele é o homem que se encontra sentado atrás de uma mesa, no segundo andar, cercado por guardas. Para começar a missão é necessário conversar com ele e pergunta como você pode ajudar. * Se você adquirir uma reputação "ligeiramente ruim" com os Powder Gangers por completar a missão Ghost Town Gunfight, você terá a possibilidade de conversar com Eddie para poder receber a missão, porem, se atacar alguém na prisão ou ser o receber outro nível negativo de reputação fará com que os Powder Gangers sejam hostis a sua entrada no complexo. Completando a missão de Nipton, Booted ou a missão do Vault 19, Why Can't We Be Friends? pode prover um impulso na sua reputação com a facção, desde que você não esteja com sua reputação em "Vilified." Se os Powder Gangers ainda continuarem hostis, você pode falar com Eddie usando um Stealth Boy fora da entra e de maneira furtiva todo o caminha até Eddie (no entanto isso pode não funcionar). Levante-se imediatamente e fale com Eddie e a missão pode ser iniciada. Um Stealth Boy será necessário toda vez que o jogador tenha de retornar para falar com Eddie até que a missão acabe com o confronto com a NCR. Ainda é possível ser adquirir uma Powder Gang simple outfit ou outra qualquer roupa dos Powder Gangers (também incluindo a Powder Gang guard armor) para se disfarçar e se infiltrar no complexo, então se livre de todo mundo menos Eddie na Administration Building com uma arma silenciada. Uma vez que Eddie está sozinho (é aconselhado salvar antes), ande e fale com ele antes que ele consiga o identificar através de seu disfarce. Uma vez que você tenha terminado de falar saia o mais rápido possível novamente. A sua primeira tarefa será "cuidar" de um Powder Ganger chamado Chavez, a quem Eddie acredita estar criando uma equipe própria sem sua permissão. Ele se localiza em Powder Ganger camp south, o qual se encontra logo ao sul da prisão. Você terá de ou o convencer para "seguir em frente" com 30 de Speech (35 XP) ou o matar (20 XP, 80 XP total se seus guardas forem mortos). Falar com ele sem ter a capacidade de passar no teste de speech resultara em combate. O matar (e/ou os demais Powder Gangers com ele) não causara nenhuma perda de reputação com os Powder Gangers, e interessantemente, sua "equipe" pode não se tornar hostil se você matar Chavez na sua frente. Matar ele ou sua equipe após convencer em se mudar não causa qualquer perda de reputação também com os Powder Gangers. Quaisquer sejam suas escolhas, retorne depois para falar com Eddie e o avisar que você lidou com Chavez. A segunda tarefa será para "lidar" com um mercante viajante suspeito, descansando em Jean Sky Diving. Se você tiver 6 Intelligence ou 30 de Speech, você pode o convencer a revelar que na verdade ele é um caçador de recompensas, ao dizer que ele está sem os sacos dos brahmin utilizados para carregar suprimentos e os proteger (apenas a opção de speech provê 30 XP). Você pode tentar o Você pode tentar o tirar com uma "taxa" (30 Speech requerido, 30 XP). O caçador de recompensas pode tentar o atacar, mesmo depois de o convencer à sair, mesmo se você não estiver vestido como um Powder Ganger. Se as opções anteriores falharem, o comerciante pode ser morto sem penalidades de Karma, além de que sua morte vale 20 XP, apesar de carregar um stimpak e usar quando atacado. Uma vez que tenha se lidado com o mercante, reporte à Eddie. Finalmente, você irá ser requisitado para descobrir o planos da NCR para a prisão. Vá para Primm e procure ou tanto por Johnson Nash quanto por Lt. Hayes. Nash irá passar informações por 100 caps (50 caps se você tiver de 30 Barter ou de graça se você tiver 30 de Speech, indiferentemente a escolha, você receberá 30 XP). Hayes irá apenas dizer que ordens militares são confidenciais, a não ser que você já as saiba - tanto por roubar as "Military orders" dele, e/ou por conseguir as informações com Nash antes. Uma vez que você tenha a informação, você pode tanto reportar de volta à Eddie ou o trair com Lt. Hayes, e ajudar a NCR a retomar a prisão. Se os Powder Gangers derrotarem os atacantes, você pode falar com Eddie, que irá o agradecer. Você ganhará reputação. Se ao contrário, você decidir trair Eddie com a NCR, você pode escolher o caminho de diálogo com Lt. Hayes ond ele o pedirá para ajudar no assalto. Ele o dirá para se encontrar com Sergeant Lee, localizado ao sudeste da prisão (em um colina, aproximadamente em linha entre o Powder Ganger camp south e a prisão). Uma vez que você comesse o dialogo, ele o dará um pequeno "briefing," e o assalto iniciará. A quest irá terminar uma vez que Eddie esteja morto, mas como os a maioria dos Powder Gangers irão correr para o pátio, Eddie possivelmente será um dos últimos Powder Gangers vivos de qualquer forma. Você receberá 300 XP por completar a quest, e ganhará reputação com a NCR. A reputação com a NCR é ganha ao se falar com Lee depois da morte de Eddie. Se Lee morrer durante o assalto, você não receberá reputação com a NCR. Lee pode mencionar algo sobre reportar novamente a Lt. Hayes após a conclusão da missão, mas se My Kind of Town já foi concluída, ele pode ter saído do acampamento da NCR em Primm. Você pode o encontrar mais tarde em Camp Forlorn Hope. É possível que Hayes e algumas das tropas sobre seu comando tenham sido mandados para Hope, e é por isso que algumas das tropas em Forlorn Hope irão dizer que foram reforçados por tropas de Primm. Estágios da Quest Anotações * É possível matar todos os Powder Gangers antes do assalto à prisão (incluindo Eddie) e completar a quest (ao implementar mortes silenciosas pelo uso de uma arma com silenciador, para evitar infâmia com os Powder Gangers, então matar Eddie quando pedido para se reportar à Sergeant Lee - reportar novamente à Sergeant Lee depois de marar Eddie irá gerar o sucesso automático da missão). ** Matar Eddie antes deste ponto pode causar a falha da missão. ** Ao fazer isso é possível também ganhar as recompensas por ajudar Eddie (300 XP ao invés do 200 normal), apenas após evitar (acampamentos não irão atacar o jogador) os Powder Gangers (Veja as anotações) e ganhar reputação aumentada com a NCR. Primeiro, traia Eddie com Hayes. Então, ao invés de falar com Lee fora da prisão, entre. Falem com Eddie antes de o deixar sabendo sobre o ataque, mate o silenciosamente e equipe armadura de facção da NCR (armadura opcional),então corra para fora em direação ao centro de visitas e fale com Lee enquanto ele estiver correndo (da esquerda) dentro. Continue correndo após falar com ele e passe o cume, se não tiver a armadura da NCR. Ele o recompensará apenas com reputação com a NCR e não com infâmia com os Powder Ganger, como este normalmente ocorreria por ultimo e nesse ponto não ocorre, devido a ter finalizado a quest primeiro com Eddie. Similarmente, o jogador ganha 300 XP com a NCR por completar, mesmo a quest sendo acabada com Eddie. *** No entanto, se o jogador usar o método acima, todos os soldados da NCR dentro do centro administrativo se tornarão hostis a partir daquele ponto em diante (mesmo dias ou semanas depois) se o jogador entrar no local sem se disfarçar de soldado da NCR. * Powder Gangers nos campos espalhados, serão hostis ao jogador até que a reputação de Neutral ou Shunned seja estabelecida, evite mata-los causando alvoroço para poder falar com Eddie inicialmente. * Se você tiver uma reputação hostil com os Powder Gangers (hated, vilified), você será atacado logo que visto pelos guarda-costas de Eddie e pelos personagens nomeados não jogáveis (Hannigan, Dawes, etc.), mesmo se estiver disfarçado como um Powder Ganger. Se tornando impossível falar com Eddie, o que fará ser impossível obter e/ou completar a missão sem o uso de um Stealth Boy. ** Correção: é possível falar com Eddie sem um Stealth Boy, mesmo estando vilified pelos Powder Gangers. A maneira mais fácil de o fazer é matar os Powder Gangers que podem ver através de seu disfarce (Dawes, Carter, Hannigan, guarda-costas, etc), e matar silenciosamente todos os outros Powder Gangers (você pode deixar Meyers vivo). Ainda será necessário, possivelmente, ter de vestir sua armadura dos Powder Gangers para resetar sua reputação a deixando novamente em neutra, também espere até que eles não percebam-o mais, assim não aparecendo mais como hostis. Usando esta técnica, você pode se librar de cada Powder Ganger na NCR Correctional Facility exceto por Eddie e Meyers. Então, toda vez que você quiser falar com Eddie, corra para dentro e fale com ele, antes que ele tenha uma chance de ficar em pé. Quando o diálogo terminar, corra para fora da sala para que ele não o veja mais e não se torne mais hostil à você. Você pode também tentar se esgueirar por trás de seu computador em sua mesa e sair. * Matar todos os guardas de Eddie silenciosamente pode permitir que você inicie o diálogo com Eddie sem nenhuma hostilidade, como uma solução para o problema acima. Se ele se tornar hostil depois de você se aproximar dele e seus guardas estiverem mortos, tente correr rapidamente em direção a ele e tente inciar o diálogo repetidamente. Se você o alcançar antes que ele fique de pé, ele irá falar com você. Também, tente se esgueirar atrás do computador em sua mesa, depois de falar, saia lentamente pelo corredor, e então fique de pé e saia. * Se você quiser ajudar os Powder Gangers ou sentar de deixar a NCR e Gangers lutarem por si (sem os trair), é recomendado que você visite os blocos de celas acima do centro de visitas, para que mais Gangers se juntem a luta. Isso irá levar a uma luta um pouco mais equilibrada. * Se você quer ter certeza para completar a quest, (e não quer intervir), você terá de visitar cada bloco de celas, de outra forma a NCR irá apenas matar os Powder Gangers no pátio, e então do edifício administrativo. Depois que é Eddie morto as tropas da NCR ficam em modo vagante, andando ao redor das construções, deixando os Powder Gangers vivos em outras construções. Um Powder Ganger nomeado pode permanecer em um dos blocos de cela, (uma morte silenciosa se você quiser pode manter sua reputação intacta). * Você pode "armar" os Powder Gangers antes da luta se quiser que eles ganhem. Só entregue suas armas e armaduras pelo sistema de roubo em seus inventários antes da batalha (antes de você contar à Eddie sobre o ataque). Não se esqueça de os prover com munição para as novas armas. Os dar balas com armor piercing é especialmente efetivo, uma vez que eles vão negar o bonus das armaduras das tropas da NCR. Balas únicas são suficientes, personagens não jogáveis irão receber um suprimento infinito automaticamente. Roube sua munição normal para garantir que utilizem a AP. Para que eles equipem os novos itens, entre em qualquer prédio e salve/carregue ou vá para uma célula diferente no jogo e retorne. * Enquanto você não completar a última seção desta quest a geladeira sessão administrativa da NCR Correctional Facility terá sempre de 3 a 6 itens comestíveis surgindo, uma vez a cada semana no jogo. Roubar estes itens resultara em uma pequena perda de Karma e, se pego, os Powder Gangers irão atacar. * Se você tiver Intelligence baixa quando estiver reportando de volta à Eddie depois de lidar com o caçador de recompensas, você irá dizer "I got rid of the bunny hunter." * Apesar do jogador poder roubar as ordens de ataque de Lt. Hayes antes da quest, o jogador ainda será incapaz de iniciar o ataque aos Powder Gangers ou falar com Lt. Hayes sobre o ataque até que o jogador receba a escolha durante a quest (isso também significa que o jogador não pode completar esta missão se ele é odiado pelos Powder Gangers). Bastidores * Esta quest é uma referência a musica de mesmo nome por Sonny Curtis & the Crickets, mais conhecida pelo cover de Bobby Fuller Four em 1965https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OgtQj8O92eI e The Clash em 1979. *Um número de corte e uma opção de diálogo parcialmente concluída existem mais para a porção final da quest, tendo opções adicionas para ajudar. Em particular, um numero de tópicos incompletos ajudaria o Courier a oferecer sugestões de como Eddie poderia defender o local de maneira mais eficiente, incluindo, colocar mais guarda e atiradores nas torres de guarda. * O Courier também teria a opção de libertar Chavez da prisão.Pick the lock to Chavez's cell Bugs * Completar esta quest em favor da NCR não registrará o resultado próprio. mesmo que você ganhe fama pelo sucesso, Mr. New Vegas irá dizer que a missão foi um fracasso, na narração final. * Sgt. Lee pode congelar nas escadas da construção administrativa e não terminará o diálogo - assim impedindo o ganho de fama com a NCR. Atirar na arma em sua mão o tornará hostil, mas, se guardar a sua imediatamente irá resultar em Lee se tornando amigavel novamente e descongelado. * Se o jogador passar os testes de Intelligence ou Speech para fazer com que o caçador de recompensas admita que ele está lá para coletar as recompensas dos Powder Gangers, a pergunta "So what are you still doing here?" continuará disponível. Se selecionada, ele irá responder, "Uh, you know, just filling up water and stuff." Esta resposta é em suporte a sua estória de disfarce ao invés da verdade que ele acabara de admitir. * A explosão que abre a entrada das tropas da NCR não irá detonar minas ou c4, dando uma forma bem fácil de finalizar a quest, no entanto, você receberá infâmia com a NCR. * Se o jogador se juntar aos Powders Gangers, mas possui reputação neutra ou positiva com a NCR, Sergeant Lee não será hostil ao jogador ou aos Powder Gangers, a não ser que veja os soldados da NCR sendo atacados. Lee irá correr para sala de Eddie e ficar lá pelo resto do jogo, dizendo "Shut up and fight!" se o jogador tentar falar com ele. Uma vez que as tropas da NCR morram, I Fought the Law será concluída, mesmo com Lee vivo. Referências en:I Fought the Law es:Por Encima de la Ley pl:Walczę Z Prawem ru:Путь исправления uk:Шлях виправлення Categoria:Quests secundárias do Fallout: New Vegas Categoria:Quests dos Powder Gangers